


9:08 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell appeared with a paper bag.





	9:08 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell appeared with a paper bag and she eventually viewed food from the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
